Your Guardian Angel
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is something I wrote late 1 night... Dei has been being bullied ever since his previous boyfriend and a pink haired girl spread a rumor that he is gay... Can Sasori save him and show him what real love is like... Before it's too late? This is rated M because it has a bit of coarse language... And well Dei's 'mom' is kind of abusive... So yeah...
1. The Blond

**Hey guys, I've been kind of obsessed with this pairing as of late, so here another fic that will be an undetermined amount of chapter, nya! So with out further ago I give you the first chapter of 'Your Guardian Angel' please enjoy!**

 **Warning: This is sad and, well it has self harm and bullying in it so yeah...**

 **Chapter One The Blond**

A blond sat in his biology class, wishing his school day would end, only a few more minutes and the bell would ring, signalling that he could escape... But home wasn't much better.

The bell rang and he stood up... Only to be pushed down, quite hard, by one of the buffed up jocks.

"That's where you belong little faggot! You should just kill yourself, the world would be a better place with out a freak like you." He said, as he put his foot on Deidara's back, making the blond stay on the ground, giving him a rather hard kick to the stomach, and then walking away as if nothing happened. Deidara lie there on the ground for a moment before gathering his things and walking home.

He opened the front door and was greeted by his current guardian slapping him across the face, before dragging him by his hair to the kitchen.

"You're late! Now make dinner little bitch and get a hair cut! You look like a girl!" She screamed at him, in her annoying high-pitched, glass breaking voice, "And I'm bringing a boyfriend over, so don't bother me." Deidara nodded.

"What was that, you disrespectful whore?" She asked, pulling a chunk of Deidara's hair out.

"Y-yes ma'am, hmmm." He yelped, as she threw him forcefully against the counter.

"Kamisama I hate your little speak impediment." She slapped him hard across the face.

"I-I'm sorry, yeah." He stuttered, cowering away from her.

"That's better." And with that she exited the room, most likely going to go put on whatever slutty outfit she had in her closet. Leaving Dei to wonder if, like the jock had said, it would be better if he killed himself. A tear rolled down his cheek, maybe because of the onion he was chopping... Or maybe it was because no matter what he did... No one would ever love him and tell him he wasn't worthless.

Later that night as he sat in his 'room', listening to his music, he picked up one of the pieces of glass he had, this one a particularly sharp one, pulled up his sleeve, put the glass to his skin, and applied a great deal of pressure to it, as he ran it slowly over his upper arm. As would be expected, it bled a lot and the blond lay back on his 'bed', silent tears escaping his eyes. Tomorrow he would do it. Tomorrow he would do what everyone wanted him to.

He quickly wrote a note. I say quickly because it wasn't much of a note,

 _Whoever cared enough to read_

 _This... Goodbye -_

Deidara Iwa

He put this note on his 'desk'. Tomorrow everyone would be happy, and the world would be balanced... At least the bastard that betrayed him would be happy.

 **Chapter One End**

 **So that was the end of chapter one... You guys are lucky I am going to write the second chapter soon, nya.**


	2. The Redhead and the Akatsuki

**So here's chapter two, I hope you like it, nya... Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Warning: Um, well a tiny bit of hinted ItaSasu, nya x3**

 **Chapter Two The Redhead**

A redhead sat in his math class, wanting to go to lunch and ask his friends if they could finally start protecting a certain blond haired student that needed it.

The bell rang and the very student Sasori had been thinking about, got up, walked out of the classroom and looked as though he was headed for the roof.

Sasori followed him, fearing the blond was about to do what he thought he was about to do. When they got there, the blond let out a choked sob and was about to jump, when a hand pulled him away from the railing and into a tight hug. The blond was confused for a second, before struggling to get free, why did someone care have to care now, why couldn't someone care back in his first year in highschool when his boyfriend dumped him for some rich pink haired bitch with a flat chest and a huge billboard of a forehead, spreading rumors about him being gay (which yes he was, but he didn't want the whole world to know) and how he wanted to be a girl and that's why he wore eyeliner and had long hair. Why NOW! Now that he decided to end it all... Why?

"Life is worth living, Iwa-kun. Believe me, it gets better." Sasori whispered to him softly.

"How do you know, Akasuna, hmmm?" Deidara questioned, "People hate me because I'm gay and because they think I want to be a girl cause I have long hair - which totally not true. Not even my own family wanted me after they heard I was gay... No one in this world cares about me. How could you ever know what that feels like? You have plenty of friends that actually care about you."

"Because, before I met Pein-sempai, I was dealing with self harm and thoughts of suicide. After my parents were murdered, I had no relatives and the world was against me cause, well, I'm gay too, this I was bullied a lot, just like you." Sasori explained to the confused blond, "I was standing right where you were, about to jump, when Pein-sempai pulled me back, he had been through a lot of the same shit I had before a boy named Madara saved him and Konan-sempai. Now will you please come with me to meet the Akatsuki?" The blond nodded and followed Sasori to the cafeteria.

When they were there a silver haired boy greeted Sasori, "Hey Sas, who the fuck's Goldie Locks?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Sasori promised, "Is everyone here?" The purple-red eyed boy nodded, and they followed him to a table, where the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting.

"Ah, Sasori, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." The leader, an orange haired upperclassman said.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the student I've been telling you about, Deidara Iowa." Sasori announced, pushing Deidara forward a little.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Konan Ame." A girl with shoulder length blue-purple hair said, giving the blond a little hug.

"I'm Nagato Tendo, the leader of the Akatsuki, but please call me by my nickname, Pein." The leader said with a slight smile.

"Yo, Blondie, my name's Hidan Yuga, I'm a fucking Jashinist." The one that greeted them said, receiving a smack behind the head from the man sitting next to him.

"And an idiot, don't forget that. Hello, I'm Kakuzu, don't you dare spend too much money." He said, in a voice that makes you shudder and want to hide somewhere safe but then you realize that no where is safe.

"Hey, kiddo, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki, if anyone bother you anymore just tell me and I'll tear them to pieces with my teeth." Said a man with light blue skin and dark blue hair, he smiled and you could see that he had sharp teeth like a shark.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Iwa-san, I am Itachi Uchiha." Said a man with long raven hair and red eyes, waving in the wrong direction.

"Aniki, put your glasses on, you're waving in the wrong direction. Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Said another raven haired red eyed boy.

Itachi put his silver rimmed rectangle glasses on and waved at the blond, then turned to Sasuke, "You're a good little brother, Sasu-chan, you will be rewarded greatly later." Sasuke blushed at this statement, and Konan was taking pictures.

 **-Later After School-**

As the last bell rung, Deidara gathered up his things and was about to walk home, when Sasori stopped him, the looked slightly confused, eyes begging for an explanation.

"You no longer go home when you join the Akatsuki, we have a home of our own, you don't have to even pay rent, so that's a plus. It was bought by the first Akatsuku member, Madara Uchiha." Sasori explained, "And if this so called 'guardian' of yours comes looking for you, well let's just say, Orochimaru-sensei knows what to do."

"Our crazy science teacher?!" Dei exclaimed, and the redhead nodded. This was definitely a shock, who knew that that mad scientist was a former Akatsuki member?!

 **Chapter Two End**

 **So that was the end of chapter two, please tell me what you guys thought in a review, it would make me so happy, nya!**


	3. The Akatsuki House

**So here is the third chapter of Your Guardian Angel. Enjoy, nya!**

 **Warning: A mention of ItaSasu, cause I ship, nya :)**

The Akatsuki's home was a lot nicer than Deidara had expected. It was a lot bigger than he expected as well. When they got inside, Sasori dragged Deidara to a room, pulled out a key, unlocked the door and walked in with the blond. The blond looked around, there were two bunk beds, two dressers.

"So how does all the rooms work exactly, un? I mean, does Konan-sempai have a room all to herself or what?" The blond asked, as they lie awake in their beds.

"No, she shares a room with a girl I've adopted as my little sister, she's a sweetheart and I think you're going to love her, she's a fujoshi though so be wary." Sasori replied, "And I used to share a room with a boy who used to be Pein-sempai's boyfriend, but he got sick and died, now Pein-sempai and Konan-sempai are dating."

"Who else are dating?" Deidara asked, curious about his new family.

Sasori smiled and climbed down to the blond's bunk, lying down next to him before answering, "Well as I said, Pein and Konan, and I think Itachi and Sasuke. And I'm not sure about it but, maybe Kakuzu and Hidan, sometimes it seems like it but other times it doesn't. Kisame and I are currently single." He made the blond face him, "Now tell me more about yourself."

Deidara gulped, _S-should I...?_

 **Chapter Three End**

 **That was the end of the chapter, nya. I know it's a cliffhanger but that's the chapter's end x3 hehe**


	4. Deidara's Past

**I know I haven't updated this since the 18th, but I've been pretty busy with writing other stories and personal stuff, nya. Anyway with out further ado I give you chapter four**

Deidara gulped, _S-should I...?_

"It's okay, I wont judge you." Sasori said, softly stroking the blond's long locks in a calming way.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"I was born on May fifth to a woman who was abandoned by her lover... I grew up with just my mom and grandmother. I fell in love with a boy named Rinamaru Momozono when I was in my last year of middle school, we kept our romance a secret from everyone, after we had been dating for a year he wanted to take our relationship to the next level... But I was scared and insecure and asked if we could wait later... That's when he met HER, the happiness ruined, boyfriend stealing bitch, Sakura Haruno. She stole him from me, and then they started spreading rumors about me... My family kicked me out and the person that was letting me live at her home took me in but was horrible... And the worst part is... I was stupid enough to believe that he truly loved me, yeah... But I did learn something, people only say they love you to get something, then when they don't get it, they cast you aside like garbage." Deidara was now sobbing, Sasori pulled him close and tried to sooth him, whispering calming words and stroking his hair.

"If you stop crying for a minute I'll tell you something I think you'll want to hear." The redhead said, pulling the slightly taller boy even closer. There was a muffled,

"What?" and a sniffle.

"Haruno was expelled for trying to seduce a teacher in order to get out of detention. Luckily it was Kakashu-sensei and everyone knows he's in love with Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, Obito." Sasori said, and Deidara smiled. They stayed like that all night, falling fast asleep.

 __ **Chapter Four End!**

 **So dear readers, please tell me it was okay and not terrible, please, please, please, nya *gives you all puppy eyes* please fav/follow/review they are all helpful!**


	5. New Family

**So here is the next chapter for Your Guardian Angel. Please enjoy! I'm introducing an OC so I'm super excited!**

Sasori opened his eyes, realising that the newest addition to the Akatsuki family was lying right beside him, looking miserable in his sleep. The redhead reached up hesitantly and stroked the blond locks, Deidara looking considerably more relaxed with just that simple touch. Sasori stopped and sat up, the blond whined sadly.

 _Heh, he's such a brat._ Sasori thought with a tender smile on his face, resuming stroking the brat's hair until he woke slowly.

When the boy opened his light blue eye, he saw his roommate sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair gently, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth for the first time in a long time.

"Morning, little _Brat._ " The redhead said teasingly, earning a pout from the blond. He chuckled and poked Deidara's cheek.

"You're not too tall yourself, yeah. Good morning to you too." The blond mumbled grumpily, swatting Sasori's hand away and turning his back to him.

"Come on, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?" Sasori said more than asked, as he pulled the blond with him to the dining room, where the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting along with a red haired girl.

"Morning, nii-chan." The red haired girl said smiling, then here's fell upon the blond, "Hello, my name is Kary."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you, my name is Deidara Iwa, un." The blond said, smiling softly as Sasori and him sat down and starting to eat.

When the meal was almost over, there was a loud knock at the door, Pein rose from his seat, walking out, and then walking back in a few minutes later with two girl, one had dark brown hair and aqua eyes and a shorter one with long silver hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Deidara, these girls would like to speak with you." The Akatsuki leader said, the blond got up and went to the living room, curious as to what they wanted and who they were.

"Um, h-hello, my name is Zeki Takano... And um, your my older half brother." the silver haired girl said nervously.

"And I'm your big sis, Kana!... Okay so half sister but whatever!" Said the girl with aqua eyes.

"Wha...?"

"Awwwwwwwwe, my baby brother is so adorable! I'm so blessed, two adorable younger siblings!" Kana said, pulling Deidara and Zeki into a tight hug.

"Why are you here, un?"

"W-well, cause, nii-sama, we only recently found out you existed." Zeki said, casting her eyes to the floor.

"The point is, now that we know you exist, I'm going to do my best to take care of you, family don't abandon each other." Kana spoke, a fond smile on her face as she ruffled her little brother's hair.

"If Zeki-chan transferred to our school you two could stay here." Pein said from the doorway.

Zeki nodded, "Anything for family." mumbled quietly, and then Kana pulled both of her younger siblings into another hug, which this time was returned.

 **Before anyone asks, no Zeki-chan is not me... Well not exactly, she acts a little like me, but she's not me, nya! I hope you enjoyed this! Bye bye!**


	6. First Day of School as anAkatsuki Member

**Hi there! Here is the sixth chapter of Your Guardian Angel! Enjoy!**

Deidara was putting on his clothes for school when Sasori walked in, making the blond blush and try to cover himself.

"T-turn around, yeah." The blond stuttered, causing Sasori to laugh.

"It's not like you have something that I don't, Brat." The redhead said when he could breathe again. Deidara shot him a death glare, which he just shrugged off and tossed a black cloak with red clouds on it at him.

"Just hurry and get ready, Brat, I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori's voice said from outside the room.

When they got to school, the bullies, like usual started to call him names, but then they saw that he was with the Akatsuki and they shut up really fast, especially when a certain redhead put his arm around a certain blond's shoulder.

"Why did you put your arm around my shoulders earlier, un?" Deidara asked, as he, Sasori and Hidan walked to English class.

"Let's just say I might have done some stuff that's made these jerks a little scared of me." Sasori replied as though it was nothing at all.

"Like what, hmmm?"

"Red boy here sent one student to the hospital once because of personal reasons, the fucker's scary!" Hidan replied as foul mouthed as always, then he walked ahead of them, leaving the blond to turn wide eyes to the redhead.

"Why did you?"

"Because, he was one of the main bullies that made my late boyfriend drive him to kill himself." The redhead replied with a distant look on his face.

"Why do you protect me?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Because you remind me of him, and because your my roommate." Sasori answered as they took their seats in class.

 **-Chapter Six End!-**

 **Do not despair, just click next, nya!**


	7. Deidara and His Sisters

**Dum-Da-Da-DAA! 'Tis me here to give you two chapters in one day, nya! Enjoy dear readers!**

It had been about three months since the blond had met Sasori and joined the Akatsuki, and he was beginning to have stronger feelings for the redhead, he ignored them of course because, one Sasori probably didn't feel the same, and two even if he did, he would cast him aside when he got what he wanted and Deidara didn't want to ruin his friendship with the redhead because if it.

"O-onii-sama, um, could I speak with you for a moment?" Zeki asked shyly, tilting her head to the side.

"Sure...?"

"Um, you see, there's this boy that's been making fun of me cause my name is weird... What should I do?"

"Ignore him mostly, yeah. And if that doesn't work then tell Pein-sama about it."

Zeki nodded, gave her brother a hug, then turned asked, "What's the matter? You don't seem to be yourself lately..."

Deidara just smiled at his sister and pulled his sleeves down as much as he could... Little did Know Zeki had caught a glimpse of his scars.

"You don't have to hide them." Deidara turned to her, confused, "Your scars I mean, I'm sure he'd accept you." And with that she left, heading toward the kitchen.

"She's right you know." Kana's voice suddenly said from behind him, scaring him half to death, "I'm sure Sasori wouldn't mind your scars, we've all got them don't we? Whether it's physical or emotional... Or I guess in your case both."

"Could you tell me a bit more about our little sister, yourself and our family?"

Kana nodded, "Zeki-chan has had to deal with bullies in her past, she puts up with it but... I'm worried... I'm a cardiologist. Our father is constantly cheating on our mother... She passed away a few years ago, so I took Zeki with me and moved out... And then we found out that you existed and decided to meet you."

 **The Next Day**

The blond walked into school and heard something that made him very angry.

"-What type of name is Zeki anyway. But then again the sister of that little faggot should have a weird name, you're all a family of weirdos." A voice laughed then there was the sound of books being knocked out of Zeki's hands.

Fuming the blond rounded the corner and froze, shocked and horrified.

 **-Chapter Seven End-**

 **I hope you liked it, nya! Sorry about the cliff hanger! Bye bye!**


	8. Ghost from the past

**My last Christmas present to you guys this year, nya! Please enjoy!**

 _Fuming the blond rounded the corner and froze, shocked and horrified._

Right in front of him was Rinamaru, laughing as Zeki bent down and picked up her books, then the boy's eyes landed on Deidara and his smiled cruelly.

"Oh there's the little faggot now." He said as he walked over with a few friends, snickering.

Just then an arm wrapped itself around the blond's waist, "Apparently you are one too cause guess who was Dei's boyfriend before he turned into a backstabbing bastard." Sasori smirked as Rinamaru growled.

"You're wrong, I was only with the little bitch cause I was curious how men do it. That little gay bitch means _nothing_ to me at all nor did he ever."

 **Sasori POV**

When that asshole said that, something snapped inside me. How dare he say anything like that anywhere near Dei!

"No one loves that little faggot, not even his own family." The jerk continued to rant.

I turned the brat to face me then placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Well I for one do love him quite a bit actually, and his Akatsuki family loves him, though in a different way." I said and then the bell rang and we all hurried to our classes. The little brat was staying close by me as much as he could.

"What's wrong Brat?" I asked him, I had covered the concern in my voice with annoyance. The blond hesitated before answering,

"What you said back there... Did you mean it, un?" I nodded keeping a blank expression and he frowned.

"Then I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone, yeah." He closed our room door and pulled the hair away from his left eye, walking closer to me. I saw a glazed over light blue eye.

I reached up and brushed my lips against his cheek, "What happened to you?" I asked, pulling him onto my lap.

He seemed surprised but answered, "I was in a car accident when I was a child, I'm lucky to be alive, hmmm." I kissed over each of his eyes and he giggled a little. Of course that's the moment Kana opened the door, all the color had drained from her face.

"We don't have to worry about your guardian anymore, Orochimaru took care of her." And then she left.

The brat and I exchanged glances before I captured his lips in our second more passionate kiss.

 **-Chapter eight end-**

 **Well happy holidays blah blah blah, nya. I hope to see you all soon *Kamuis away***


	9. The First Date

**So I'm back! And I'm here to write chapter nine of this fic, nya, enjoy!**

"Hey, Brat, we've been together for a week now, don't you think we should go on our first date already?" The redhead inquired, Deidara just nodded, and Kary and Zeki's faces lit up, "Alright then, Kary-chan, Zeki-chan, you guys are now able to run wild... But not too wild I don't have _that_ much money." The two girls smiled and nodded.

They dragged Dei off to a near by Hot Topic, where they proceeded to find him suitable clothing. They bought a pair of nice fitting purple skinny jeans, a shirt with a little kitten on it with a speech bubble above it's head that said, 'Who needs humans? Cats are better!', a Black Veil Brides band hoodie and new jewelry for his eyebrow piercing.

When they got home, Zeki insisted on doing his hair and makeup, after all she always did it for Kana and she always looked great.

After Deidara was dressed, he was pushed to his desk and into his chair. Zeki brushed his hair and pulled it out of his face immediately grabbing black eyeliner and black eyeshadow, having found it was easier to use eyeshadow on the eyelid instead of liner. When she was finished she put his hair back how it was, but kept it down instead of putting it in his usual high half ponytail.

They exited the room and found Sasori was already ready, wearing a pair of black pants, a dark red shirt and a black hoodie, his messy hair was as messy as ever. He was smiling as soon as he saw Dei.

Zeki and Kary waved goodbye to them as the boys went on their way.

"You look beautiful." Sasori said and the blond blushed.

"T-thanks, hmmm. You look very handsome." Deidara said, it was now the redhead's turn to blush and say a stuttery thank you.

They arrived at a nice French restaurant. Sasori held the door open for the blond like a gentleman would.

"Reservation for Akasuna." Sasori said to the host who nodded, showed them to their table and told them a waiter would be out to help them in a little bit.

"You really didn't have to take me here, un." Dei said, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Yes I did. You are a special person to me and thus I must take you to a special place." Sasori said, lifting the blond's chin and planting a sweet kiss to his lips.

"We have to ask you to leave." Said a guy who was wearing a tag that said 'manager', "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone." He pointed to a sign and the two left, deciding to go to a movie theatre instead and watched Lights Out.

When they exited the theatre they saw Zeki and a girl with dark blue hair and light gray wolf ears.

"Zeki-chan what are you doing here, hmmm?" Deidara asked his little sister.

"Same as you nii-same. I, um, I'm here with my girlfriend, Naruchi Hyuga." The silver haired girl replied, blushing deep crimson.

"Hello, woof." The girl with a large chest said, waving shyly.

"You're a lesbian?!" Konan practically screamed from near Pein.

"I'm bi actually." Zeki replied, wishing that she had never agreed to go out that night.

After that Sasori and Deidara went home and played some video games well into the wee hours of the morning.

 **Yay Zeki-chan and Naruchi-chan are together! Didn't see that coming huh, nya? You they are together and Saso-tan and Dei-chan have went on their first date! Things are looking up! I'm going to make the next chapter be a filler :)**


	10. How Naruchi and Zeki Became A Couple

**This is a little bit of a filler while I try to write what comes next for Saso-tan and Dei-chan, nya. Enjoy~**

Zeki was on her way to her best friend's house for a small get together with a couple other friends. When she got there, Naruchi was in the middle of buttoning up her cute Gothic Lolita dress, but it wouldn't button when it got to her chest.

"Could you please help me, Zeki-chan, woof?" The blue haired girl asked, a deep blush on her cheeks.

Zeki nodded and preceded to help her friend desire the fact that she was so nervous she could die, what if she accidentally did something inappropriate? Luckily she was able to button it with out a problem. The other guests arrived shortly after that and the real fun began.

At some point someone suggested that they played Truth or Dare and since Naruchi's parents were home, they couldn't exactly have alcohol, so they were using licorice jelly beans if you refused to answer the truth or do the dare.

The yuri fangirl of the group asked Zeki truth or dare. Zeki not really being the dare type of person went with truth.

"Have you ever had a crush on a girl?" She asked and Zeki nodded, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

It was a game full of embarrassing truths and full of dangerous and down right stupid dares.

"Truth or Dare, Naruchi-chan?" The same yuri fangirl said, it was the last truth or dare of the night and then everyone would have to leave.

"Dare, woof." Naruchi replied, smiling happily, wolf ears twitching every now and then.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Zeki-chan on the lips." Naruchi nodded and turned Zeki to face her, then gave her a sweet and quick kiss on the lips. What she wasn't expecting, no one was really, was Zeki pulling her back for another kiss. Zeki soon realized what she had just done, got up, ran out of the room a d locked herself in the bathroom.

When everyone else had departed, Naruchi climb in the bathroom window to see if Zeki was okay.

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry about earlier, woof. I like you and if you like me too, I'd like to take you out on a date sometime." Naruchi said, embracing the smaller girl. Zeki nodded into the bluenette's shoulder and Naruchi smiled.

 **-** **Chapter ten end-**

 **I hope you liked this filler, nya. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me!**


	11. I Never Knew

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, nya! I promise to post two chapters of the sequel xD**

"Tomorrow marks exactly two years that we've been dating." Sasori said while cuddling with his boyfriend one early spring night.

"Yeah and we'll finally be able to get out of highschool, hmmm." The blond replied, receiving kisses from the redhead.

"Does your dad know?"

"Zeki hasn't said anything about it... So I'm not sure, un."

And then the two of them drifted to sleep.

In the morning Sasori woke to see the blond sleeping in his arms, a content look on his face, snuggling closer to the redhead.

"It's time to wake up Brat." The redhead said, gently shaking Deidara, who woke and pulled Sasori down for a quick kiss before mumbling,

"Happy anniversary, Danna, hmmm." Sleepily before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 **-Later after the ceremony-**

"Hey Danna, yeah." Deidara said getting Sasori's attention, "Um, I just wanted to say uh...

 _I never knew about happiness;_

 _I didn't think dreams came true;_

 _I couldn't really believe in love,_

 _Until I finally met you._ "

The blond blushed deep crimson and covered his face with his hand as he uttered his next sentence, "I... I think I'm r-ready now, yeah." It took Sasori a moment to process what the blond was saying, but then it clicked, the blond was trusting him. Trusting him enough to see all the scars on his body and not be ashamed or scared that Sasori would leave him once he saw the blond without clothes to cover all the smooth and jagged lines that he had. Sasori knew that Deidara was worth the wait, even when no one else did, that was for I simple reason... It was because he loved him.

 **-That night after, um, stuff-**

Deidara lie, his head on Sasori's unclothed chest, Sasori's arms around his waist, he sighed contently. The redhead looked at him, smiling at him. The blond smiled back and started to drift to sleep.

Before unconsciousness over took him, he had but one thought in his mind. _He truly was my guardian angel... I'm so glad he stopped me that day..._

 **-The End!-**

 **I know, ' No that can't be the end!' Right xD don't worry it's not, nya! The sequel is going to be called 'Her Guardian Angel' it's going to be focussing on Naruchi x Zeki as the main couple, SasoDei will be the side couple!**


End file.
